Congeners of betamimetic amines and inhibitors of beta adrenergic activity are being constructed to maximize their pharmacologic effects, their potency, and/or their binding properties to specific adrenergic receptors. These congeners are then being linked to monodispurse oligopeptides whose primary, secondary, and tertiary structure can be totally characterized and whose linkage to the ligand, spacing of the ligand on the carrier, as well as the rates of substitution of the ligand on the carriers, can be controlled and analyzed. The conjugates are being designed as a new class of drug which might have altered pharmacodynamics on the basis of unusual tissue distribution, pharmacokinetics, metabolism, or elimination. The ultimate aim of the project is to be able to predetermine patterns of conjugate construction which will allow specific effects on given tissues and also allow the explanation for the mechanism of such alteration of effects when compared to the free ligand.